To Bring Something Into Being
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: A one shot based on an idea of where I think things are headed for Jim and Tabitha. A little random I know but I had this stuck in my head so I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy I suck at summaries but it's pretty good.


_**Because you're mine. You were my umbrella boy, remember? You rubbed my feet when they were tired. And now look at you, the terror of Gotham. Everything I've done in my life, possibly the best thing was turning Oswald Cobblepot into... the Penguin. I couldn't destroy that. Ask him. He understands what it is to bring something into being. It is a part of you. Forever. -Fish Mooney**_

Harvey Bulloch sat at his desk just looking out at the officers outside his office all scrambling "Well Harvey? Are you going to do it?" Dent asked leaning against the wall.

Harvey Bulloch looked at the D.A. "Look Dent there's no reason to give up on him. Got it? He is not dirty. He's one of the best cops we have. He's just been under cover too long and…"

"You know why he went to work for her right? You also know what Penguin if the rumors are right, did to him." Dent said trying to make a point.

"Look it's not Jim's fault Penguin had Zasz mess with his mind like what happened to Butch. Besides…" Bulloch looked away from Harvey Dent partially out shame and dread "Jim never confirmed if Penguin actually…" He turned his head to face Dent again "I swear to God though if it's true and Cobblepot did that I'll kill him slow and bloody myself. I just don't understand why she of all people would be someone he is willing to protect I mean he said she never trusted him and that all he could do was give us information on her enemies."

Dent nodded "Yes but he went to her to ask her to deprogram or un-brainwash him like she did for Butch."

"She never fully freed him though that was part of their sick deal." Bulloch replied trying to convince the D.A. and himself that Jim wasn't a lost cause "She agreed to free him of Penguin but only if he agreed to be her bitch from then on out."

"He must have been desperate because he agreed to work for her immediately. He freed her from Penguin's cell in the Iceberg Lounge and took that bomb collar off, of her neck before that Penguin had her as a slave basically making her kill for him and keeping her locked like an animal and put her on display for his mob buddies like a circus freak." Harvey Dent looked out toward the officer's outside "After he was able to help her escape they disappeared for a few weeks. We don't know what happened in that time but when they resurfaced she started up her own gang and he helped her they recruited ex-military types anyone that wouldn't flip for money and could take some torture was more than welcome Tabitha's empire was built by Jim for Tabitha he made it for her and when Penguin scared her face in one of their fights he saved her when he didn't have to he helped her overcome that trauma and then he went as far as to inspire her weird nickname." Dent stuffed his hands in his pockets taking an imposing stance "We both know why he does this for her especially after he found a way to break free on his own. He could have betrayed her he could have snitched on her but instead he only gave up information on her enemies. Which is because he is…"

"Do not say it Dent." Bulloch shook his head.

"Come on look at his dating history. Barbara went crazy, so did Lee who actually injected herself with the Tetch virus. Valerie Vale even puts herself in dangerous situations a clear sign of mental instability or irresponsibility." Dent stepped closer to Bulloch's desk "Come on admit it he has a type. Jim Gordon is drawn to dangerous screwed up women and who is more screwed up and dangerous than Tabitha Galavan? He is drawn to darkness and she is darkness."

"Except now she thinks he betrayed her. Now that she knows he broke free of her control and gave the police information on rival criminals. She can't trust him anymore which is why we have every cop out there looking for him."

 _ **Jim's Uncle's Hunting Cabin…**_

Jim was in a sad mood he never thought the day would come in all honesty the day when he'd being missing her of all people. He couldn't really understand it himself but they of all people proved to be a good team.

He freed Tabitha from Penguin, Oswald captured her and decided to make her life a living hell. He put her in a cage put a bomb collar around her neck and had her do whatever he wanted and then he'd put her back in the cage. Oswald had been on something of a vengeance spree and decided to just start taking whatever he wanted and he decided he wanted Jim's loyalty among other things.

So out of desperation Jim after suffering too long at the whims of that man child who he had grown to truly despise contacted Selina and together they formed a plan. In exchange for freeing Tabitha, Selina would convince Tabitha to deprogram Jim just like she did for Butch. However, Tabitha was an emotional wreck after her ordeal and understandably so she added a condition she'd free Jim but only to the extent that he wouldn't obey Penguin. Jim was an emotional wreck himself but he was more desperate than anything so he agreed immediately.

Eventually Tabitha and Jim having been through their share of traumas at the hands of Oswald started to bond and he odd as it may sound started to not really mind being under her control. Jim started to enjoy her company (though he never said it out loud) in fact to his surprise they had a lot in common they loved guns, they didn't like sharing their feelings, had similar mind sets due to him being a former soldier and her being an assassin and they hated Nygma and Oswald with a passion but strangest of all was their regrets over Barbara their mutual ex. They did have to his surprise a lot of good moments together.

There were however also a lot of bad times to Penguin and a revived or defrosted Ed set a trap for Tabitha one day and she got hurt real, bad by a tiger of all things. She was so traumatized by it she had nightmares for what seemed like forever Jim convinced her to turn her fear into a strength. He got the idea from his second run in with Johnathan Crane, now calling himself Scarecrow.

The idea was to have an outfit made with a tiger skin design based on her body and the scars the tiger gave her. To his surprise it worked getting Tabitha to wear her trauma did empower her, Jim even started to call her his beautiful Tigress. Sadly, despite getting somewhat better things only got worse when Butch came back though well he wasn't even Butch not really, he started going by his birth name Cyrus Gold or something. After everything Tabitha had been through she put up with all his crap and Cyrus cost her Selina who he drove out of town, he cost Tabitha most of her new-found power and money, everything she had gained she gave up just to be with him, and throughout all of it Cyrus treated her like a possession but she continued to stay with him out of some hope the man she loved was still somewhere in there. He had been on the rise to and it just broke Jim's heart to see Tabitha pine for a man who didn't even exist anymore.

Butch took a bullet to the head from Barbara how he got to the hospital was anyone's guess. He survived but came out of it different and without many of his memories from before. He started calling himself Cyrus Gold and in no time, he knocked Penguin off his throne and put him in Arkham never to be heard from he convinced Tabitha to move in with him and even though he was no longer the same man she stayed by his side even though it drove a wedge between her and Selina.

To make the rest of a long story short Oswald broke out of Arkham along with an equally vengeful Ed who for whatever reason had it out for Cyrus and at the same Cyrus discovered Jim was secretly free of Tabitha's control and had been faking being under it. Jim didn't know why but he grew to enjoy being around her so much he was willing to pretend he had to do whatever she said. He never really saw himself as a traitor it's not like he fed information on her organization whatever was to the police he only ever ratted on Cyrus the jerk had it coming stringing her along making her feel, insecure bullying Tabitha into having her scars removed.

As Jim got a fire going in the fire place he heard footsteps followed by a gun cocking he turned to see Cyrus Gold he really did rise to the top and had no equal in Gotham even got Frances Dullmocher aka Dollmaker to get him a new hand "Gold I have to admit even I didn't think you'd find me out here."

"Yeah well people seem to keep underestimating me. They don't get to make that mistake twice. Did you really think I'd let you get away with crossing me?"

"First, I never was loyal to you I was only ever loyal to Tabitha. Odd as that may seem to you and second, I don't even think of you and Butch as the same person Butch for all his faults cared about Tabitha. He would have done anything for her, you just kept her as arm candy. You preyed on her pain and misery and made her more broken." Jim started to laugh "It's funny I may have crossed a lot of lines this year more than I ever did before but I don't regret any of it because and I know this going sound funny coming from me but Tabitha is worth going bad for but she's also worth staying good for. That is why I sold you out Cyrus, I knew you were trouble and I could tell Tabitha's heart was breaking so much that she's become to gentle and kind to see you for the monster that you've become."

"So what was your plan?" Cyrus smirked about to pull the trigger.

"Honestly? I was going to set you up to take the fall continue to act like I've been undercover while convincing Tabitha to say she was my C.I. that way I could keep her from doing any time."

"Were you going to kill me? Well Jim? Were you going to kill me?"

"Yeah I was going to make it look like you got hit by Penguin and Ed. I was hoping to play dumb with Tabitha and convince her to leave Gotham once all the dust settled. I hoped I could convince her to start over with me." Jim explained clearly sad that he wouldn't ever see Tabitha again. He actually, wouldn't even mind at this point if she was the one that killed him. He just wanted to see her one last time.

"So you were going to just play to your strengths?" Cyrus laughed.

Jim bit his lip getting angry "Do you want me to tell you Cyrus why you keep taking shots at me?"

"Oh please tell me." Cyrus's finger was shaking he wanted so badly to pull the trigger.

"It's because for all the money you have for all the power you have you can't have the one thing you really want. Her heart. Even though you can't remember her in your head you remember her in your heart because of that you miss loving her you miss her strength and loyalty you know she's pulling away from you and that scares you but you've become a man she can't love a man that loves only things and money. That's the real reason you want me dead Cyrus. I mean Butch loved her and you just want to possess her. You could have really had the most amazing woman on the planet and you gave her up for what money?" Jim laughed a little despite the fact he was about to die he didn't care "Talk about pathetic."

Cyrus didn't understand why about the situation here seemed familiar but reversed like he some how knew there was a time when he himself said something similar but he didn't know why. Still those words despite ringing true roused his anger Cyrus began squeezing the trigger there was a loud bang. Jim closed his eyes and to his surprise he was not shot. He watched in shock and disbelief as Cyrus fell to his knees. Tabitha was behind the now dying Cyrus.

Jim didn't bother talking to her he could, he could just tell Tabitha was full of enough hurt and anger that she was willing to shoot him because even though he never really betrayed her he still was in the eyes of the GCPD an undercover cop and he still gave them information on her enemies both things she never knew which were in a sense a betrayal. Jim only had one question "How are you going to kill me?"

"What?"Tabitha asked she was visibly shaken and nervous something, that a year ago nobody would expect to see. Then again in less than a year the two of them had been through a lot. Enough to change them both forever Jim actually was happy to see her in her Tigress outfit even if she didn't have the scars anymore something about that suit made her seem more natural more pure. After a long pause Tabitha finally continued "Most ask if they are about to be killed."

"Well that is the thing I'm fine dying even- no especially if your the one that does me in." He let out a weak laugh he really meant what he just said and not even he knew no he knew why he meant it he just couldn't say it.

"Are you nuts!" Tabitha yelled clearly concerned.

"No I'm just fine with dying if it means you do it. I honestly can't explain it but you killing me feels..." He then did something unexpected something no one ever did who found themselves about to die by her hands he smiled warmly like he wasn't taking his death personally and then he finished with words she never thought she'd hear from someone she was about to kill "right. It feels right some how you killing me Tabitha. I can die happy if it mean knowing your alive. Crazy I know but I think that's because I don't think with logic when it comes to you."

"Why?" Tabitha screamed about to cry "I keep running it through my mind why I can't bring myself to kill you. It's the same with me Jim! Logic doesn't seem to apply with you I should hate you but I don't! You should hate me but you don't not any more at least you could have set me up especially after you broke free completely! So why? I have gone over it a million times and it doesn't make sense! Why were you loyal to me?"

"Because..." Jim paused visibly emotional now "you were kind to me. You are the only one that knows what Oswald did to me. The only who knows how he took advantage of when he had control of me but you reacted in a surprising way when you made me tell you in exchange for your help. You helped me get through it remember? You and I built an empire together along with Selina we kept Oswald's empire tied down and unable to grow or get stronger. You were the best boss I ever had and trust me on this I'm not lying most of my boss's at the GCPD were difficult to get a long with you were the first I honestly enjoyed right off the bat but also because you let me in after I rescued you from Oswald, you I think you needed me as much I needed you so when that tiger nearly killed you I couldn't let the woman I'd grown to admire so much sink into despair.

"That's why I helped you become Tigress I admired you and couldn't let you become a broken shell so I had to make you Tigress I had to make you someone stronger so you wouldn't die inside but also I never betrayed you because I couldn't no because... I can't live without you Tabitha. That's why I am happy to die right now if you do it. I am the only person who sees you for how strong you are really and I am the only person who knows who you can still become but unlike Oswald I am not so arrogant that I believe you'll always need me. I know you can go on without me I know you let Cryus pressure you get rid of the scars because they made you feel ugly but to me you only became more beautiful. I truly believe you'll see how strong you really are when I am dead so do it. I can die happy because for all my life creating Tigress helping you become the leader you always could be, that is probably the best thing I've ever done. I've learned that when you create something when you bring something into being it becomes a part of you and you taught me that. You taught me what it means to create and bring something into being."

The gun started shaking in her hand "I-" she could stop crying it was weird she didn't cry over Theo, Butch, or even Barbara but some how she was crying over the idea of not being with Jim "I'm in love with you Jim but I need you to know something. We spent the night together a while back remember? It was after I got the scars removed. A few weeks later I started to get sick and I didn't know what it was so I- I got a test and I got a positive and I went to a doctor who confirmed it so I need to tell you Tigress is not the only thing you created this year Jim. No we created something together and I don't want to- no I can't be Tigress and a mom. So I need to know can you see a scenario where we stop being who we've been? Is there a scenario where we can move forward?"

"I'm going to be a dad?" Jim started to get excited.

"Yeah and I- I need to know, Jim you helped me become Tigress do you think you can help me become someone this baby will be proud to call mom? I only ask because we are both clearly unhinged screw ups. So I need to decide if we are what's best for this kid or not. So tell me right now can we start over in Gotham with all the crap that's happened?" Tabitha really was coming undone. She was really only thinking of this kid inside of her.

"I think saying you were my informant shouldn't be a hard sell and with how corrupt Gotham is I don't see why we can't convince or persuade a few judges to let you go. Besides what evidence is there on us really? There is no reason with Nygma and Penguin out of the way we can't move forward Tabitha."

"What about Cyrus?" Tabitha looked at the body.

"There is a swamp near by. We can dump him there but first I have to ask would it be wrong if I asked you to marry me soon? Like some time this week soon I'm not letting love slip away from me again. So come on Tabitha let's get married."

"Only if Selina and Silver can come."

"Can Bruce and Alfred come to?" Jim added "I know they still like each other and are just being stubborn really I think if we made them talk it out."

"Jim stop talking I just want to kiss you right now." She rushed over and they started kissing each other. In some ways this was the end of their pain but in other ways it was a new beginning for both of them and because the two decided to move forward they would in time name their child Barbara to symbolize their decision to move on from the past. Their daughter would never know how much she changed her parents she would never know how much it meant to them that two people who had been in many ways monsters at different points in their respective lives to finally see that together they were able to bring someone into being someone who by some miracle had inherited all of their good qualities someone who would be a part of them forever.


End file.
